An untold Myth
by awesomekid34
Summary: Ares the god of war has two Demi-god children. Zeus finds out Ares secret he punishes Ares by putting the two fully grown children into returning all demi-gods. Percy, Annathee, Apilly, Apon and the two will have an adventure to get to Olympus.
1. epilouge

Tell me what you think!

* * *

EPILOUGE:

"Ares my trusted son. I have found that you have demi-god children. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"because father...I was scared of your reaction" Ares replied

"well now that I discovered that you have mortal children...I want them to NEVER meet you until they return all demi-gods and turn into immortal. Your children may NEVER turn immortal. Once they turn in all demi-gods they may see you." he yelled

"No...Punish me not them. They weren't the ones that got the fault. It was my fault that I had mortal children" Ares said worried

"Why you made them look like the mortal mother?" he asked

"So they would get out of trouble" Ares said

"you care for them?" he asked

"Yes" Ares said looking down

"My son Herucles is mortal but now he is dead. That's because he decided to stay with a beautiful women, that was his decission. You are now the first god to have mortal children and not being able to see them." he said

"FINE!...but do me a favor...don't tell none of the god or goddess about Aren and Arensin?" Ares asked

"Aren and Arensin huh?" he said

He nodded in agreement for not telling anyone else, Ares went to his room disapointed.

* * *

so what do you think, please leave me a review!


	2. Lakewood-chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

LAKEWOOD

"she's says we got to hold on. To what we got" I sang

I was listening to Bon Jovi Livin in the prayer in my Ipod. My brother along side with me, was also hearing the same song. My name is Aren and my brother's name is Arensin. We aren't normal kids with normal parent's. My brother and I aren't allowed to see our father. Both Arensin and I are demi-gods, the daughter and son of Ares the god of war. Our mother is mortal, so are we. We are allowed to see our father until we safely return the demi-gods to the heavens. What's cool about our father, Ares is his father is Zeus, his only son. We were going to Lakewood Middle School to get Poseidon's, Athena's, and Apollo's kids. While walking and listening to music I felt as if some one was watching us. I look around, nothing. 7:40 A.M. school starts at 8:01 A.M.

"Hey Arensin we should jog, it's 7:41 and we're aren't half-way there." I said

"good idea" he said

We started to jog. We didn't live far from the school but we wanted to get there early. We made it to the school, and got ready. We got to all classes, technically this was our first day but acted like we been to the place before. School was done and no luck of finding the demi-gods. We were heading to a warehouse that was abonden. When we got in we threw our backpacks in the floor.

"no luck" Arensin said

"oh yeah" I said "I mean how are we going to find them"

"it's going to take more time" Arensin said.

"oh yeah" I said

Day two of school. We went to social studies. We were learning about Greek Gods.

"ok today our objective is Greek gods, the most we're going to learn is Ares." our social studies teacher said

Both my brother's and I, eyes wided in the sound of Ares. Some of the kids were excited about this and some weren't.

"Now who can tell me who is Artemis?" asked

I raised my hand quickly. picked me.

"Artemis is the goddess of hunt and the daughter of Zeus." I said

"very good Annie" he said

My brother and I had to cover our names. My name was Annie Silvestri and Arensin was Angel Silvestri. Just in case people get suspicious about our names.

"what about Poseidon?" asked

This time Angel raised his hand.

"he's the god of the sea. His son is Percy a demi-god" Angel said

"very good"

After a few questions Angel and I went through all of them, all correct. The class and were pretty impressed.

"Ok...good job you two..looks like you study mythology. OK we're going to study Ares because there's this myth that is SUPER important. do you two know about this myth? About his mortal children" asked us

"um...nope!" we both lied

"ok...good" he replied

"ok...so in the myth it says this." was about to read. "One day Ares the god of war, was in earth and saw a beautiful women. A week later they got married and had two children. While the wife sleeping, Ares went to see his children and make them looks like the mother. After that he told his wife he had to go. He explained to her everything about him, the wife was shock that she had married and made kids with a god. Ares said he was sorry that maybe now he put all of them in danger. He left and went to Olympus. when he arrived he remembered everybody was still asleep. When he entered quietly, Zeus awoke from his son's return. Zeus asked where he was, Ares refused to tell him about his mortal children instead had said that we went to war. Zeus was confused why he went to war in earth for so long. Ares lied again to Zeus and they both went to sleep. Back on earth the wife looked at his children, that looked like her. She was confused on how they changed to look like her. She then remembered that Ares must have put something in them. She picked them up and made sure that they were safe. In the zone of secure of her demi-god children she missed Ares, even though he was a god from Olympus she missed him. In time her children grew strong and tall, they would get brooms and fight against eachother. One problem was they never ever got to see their father. On a day in Olympus, Zeus has finally discovered that Ares has demi-god children. He calls out Ares and tells him why he kept this to himself instead of saying it to his father, Zeus. He told him that now his children must save and return all demi-gods to Olympus so they may become immortal, only the other gods and goddess children not his. Ares felt so sorry for his children not being immortal and putting them in danger. After that Zeus told him that they can never see him until they return all demi-gods here, if one's born then they must go back to Earth and get them to Olympus, and they may have permission to see Ares"

The kids were all mouth opens and eyes glued to . They were mazed to the myth, I think they had sympathy to the two children of Ares.

" ?" one asked raising his hand "what were there names?"

"their names were Aren and Arensin, Aren was the girl and Arensin was the boy" said

It felt weird learning about us. I was pretty sure Zeus or dad wrote the myth, since they were the only one's who knew about us.

"They don't have enough information about Aren and Arensin" responded while looking in the book.

While school was done, my brother and I went to our lockers. After that we were about to head to the opposite door where the 7th grade goes. We saw 6th graders looking at eachother shocked. My brother and I looked at each other and approached at them.

"hey" I said

"um...hi...look at this!" one said

He swaped his hand across the air and water followed him. Both my brother and I were amazed, the others were something and a girl looked amazed. I was thinking she may be Athena's daugher. Just then a teacher came out and looked at us with wide eyes.

"you must be the demi-gods" she said approaching

My brother and I look at eachother and get in front.

"So" I said

"I'll kill you all!" she said

Just then she jumped up and turn into a hideous monster.

"SIREN!" I yell

We duck and Arensin and I hit her with our backpacks.

"RUN!" Arensin yelled

They ran for their life. The siren hit me and Arensin, we fell and the siren flied after the demi-gods. She caught the girl by her claws.

"NO!" we yell

The siren was about to rip her flesh out until she got her backpack and hit her, she squirmed and kicked her in the head. After that she got hit, my brother and I got up and fought against her. The siren was then killed and turned into golden dust. We looked if anybody heard the commation. Luckily no body heard, which was weird because we were pretty loud.

"ok...come and follow us!" I said

"why trust you!" a boy asked afraid

"because we're your guardians!" Arensin said

They then trusted us and followed us to the warehouse. They looked around.

"ok...so...explain to us what the heck was that...and how we got mutated into these powers!" a girl said freaked out.

"ok...you're demi-gods, that was a siren. A women's head and a birds body. We're your guardians and we're here to take you four to Olympus." I said

"alright who are our parent's?" one asked

"you! your name is Percy your father is Poseidon the god of the sea. your name is Annathee your mother is Athena the goddess of war and wisdom. You two your name is Apilly and Apon your father is Apollo the god of the sun, who sees everything and the god of heal. Oh...and I'm Aren my brother here is Arensin, We're the children of Ares the god of war. and you, Annathee are our cousin" I said

"I am?" Annathee asked surprised  
"yep" Arensin said

"your names are close to your father. A-R-E-S and

A-R-E...hm? Pretty cool" Percy said

"alright we're going to take you to camp half-blood. ready?" I asked

"YEP!" they chorused

"awesome" I replied

We spent half of the day to travel all the way to camp half blood by foot. We finally made it.


	3. Camp Half Blood

**please review! Thanks for reading-go ARES!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

CAMP HALF BLOOD

I showed everybody their homes that were small. There was no doors only sheets that cover the open wooded house. If we were to take a shower we would go to the lake. I ran to my one story-open mini house, I saw my sword and my shield placed neatly. Just then Arensin came with Hartl. Hartl was half-horse and half-man, he cared for both Arensin and me.

"Alright your quest has begun" Hartl said

"right" I said

He nods and goes, Arensin goes to his house. I slid into bed and fall asleep.

"ALRIGHT WAKE UP... LET'S GO ARES'S KIDS!" Hartl yelled

I woke up by the yell. Well this is unusual. I get up and change into my fighting clothes. I get to the group of demi-gods and saw the 4 there.

"alright...we're going to fight for the flag." Hartl said

"HA!" all of them except the 4 yell raising there swords.

"go along" Hartl said

Annathee and Percy were in my team. Apilly and Apon were in Arensin's team. My team was red and Arensin's team was blue.

"alright Annathee and Percy you guys stick with me" I said

They nod.

"everybody else...fight with all your might!" I said

"HAY!" they yell

"Move it!" I yell

We move and Percy and Annathee are in back of me. Along the way blue members come and fight.

"ok..come on guys we can fight these guys..right?" I said

They shrug in nervously. We fight and Annathee ducked in many of them while Percy went to get the flag. Annathee almost got everyone of them but failed at the end. I helped her up and fought the rest. We ran to where was Percy. Arensin jumped out of nowhere, and Percy almost falled backwards.

"well well well if it isn't Percy" Arensin said

"Don't listen to him Percy he's trying to make you weak" I said

They fought and Percy fell in the water. I ran in front of him and guarded him from Arensin. We faced each other and fought hard, I ducked many of his attacks and he did the same. Just then the other demi-gods came to us. Percy since he was in my team, controlled his power and hit Arensin with the water.

"looks like water is your power" one said

"Poseidon directing you?" I asked surely

"yep" Percy said

Annathee hit Arensin, Apilly and Apon came and got out bows and arrows. I dodge many of them, and hit them with my sword. Arensin and I tried to grab the flag but we fell and punched each other in the face to get it. The others tried to get the flag but were attacked by each other. Just then one of the demi's got it.

"RED TEAM!"Hartl yelled

"HA!" I said at Arensin

He looks at me all mad.

"good job guys!" I said at my team

"HAY!" they respond

I go back to my house and just take off my helmet. I sit at my bed and look at the sky, a clear blue sky. I look at the floor and think of how we're going to travel safely. I mean Percy, Apilly, Apon, and Annathee look pretty strong, but are they strong enough to defeat a hydra and many monsters of Hades. I heard Hartl come in, I look up and I fake smile at him.

"thinking about safely going across monsters for the demi-gods?" he asked

I nod at him, he's pretty good at predicting at Arensin's and my problems. I'm impressed, he walks close to me. I stand up straight, tall, and strong looking.

"well you look like your father" Hartl said looking at me

"I do?" I asked

"of course...you stand like him, certintaly fight like him, serious like him, you may not exactly look like him but you're like him" Hartl said

I smile letting my shoulders rest a little.

"well...I mean come on do you think that the guys could survive throught the journey?" I asked

"they should. You and Arensin fight" Hartl replied.

"of course...I mean fighting is our blood." I said making sure

Our father Ares, we found out his weakness is war in other words blood-thirsty. His city-state is Sparta a state with soldiers, they force 7 year old boys to go to military school. They only have 3 meals in a week, while us we have 3 meals a day. If the boys want more they play this brutal game. Teachers whip the boys until the last one is standing, the first one to fall gets a punishment for being weak. Yeah sounds pretty brutal there, they picked my dad as the god of Sparta for it's soldiers. Hartl left and I went to get my sword. I sharpened my sword so it's sharp and ready for tomorrow. I saw the stars twinkling out of the night sky. It was a clear, beautiful, peaceful night with summer breeze. I saw a star twinkling a bit brighter. Maybe that's dad, I found the stars making a shape. The shape was a man with a sword and a shield. Ares god of war shining in the night sky, I smirk at the beautiful sight. Finally I went to bed and go to sleep.


	4. Museum trouble

I forgot to say!

Aren's name is sounded as AARON! not like Ares name with a long A just a short a (AARON) but spelled Aren!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

MUSEUM TROUBLE

I woke up by some one shaking me. I get up and see it's Annathee, my little cousin. She smiles when I finally wake up.

"what time is it?" I asked getting up

"it's 6:02 A.M." she said

"right...are we ready?" I asked

"yep" she said

I nod my head and get my red backpack with blue thin stripes. I get my shield and my sword. I push my shield away from me and it unfolded into my whole shield. The others looked amazed and Arensin finally comes to join.

"let's get the quest started" I said

We walked and walked in the woods I hid my weapons in my backpack and we walked into the highway. We saw a bus and hoped in, we sit down and go to the city. We arrived and got off, I take every one to a museum.

"huh?" they asked

"alright..here let's show you mythology" Arensin said

We put our backpacks in a crate full of bags. I was wearing black combat boots, a black combat jacket, under it a black t-shirt, and black combat pants. I'm not gothic or anything, black is just a color that fits me. We walk to the Greek section, we find the Greek gods.

"here" I said

They followed me to the Greek gods isle, we find many people there.

"Ok this is Athena, Poseidon, and Apollo" I said

"hey man have you heard about the myth of Ares?" a teenager asked

"oh yeah!" another replied

"man..poor kids had to risk their lifes to return all demi-gods to Olympus" he said again

"right...and they can't see their father until they return them ALL! Man what a tragic life Ares put his kids and himself into" he said feeling a bit of excitement in the first part and sympathy about Ares his kids

"yeah...Greek god mythology is interesting to learn." he responded

"Oh yeah!" he replied back

They left and there were fewer people here in the isle of the Greek gods. Arensin and I look at eachother then walk to the section of our father.

Ever since Ares the god of war, put his two chidren in tragetic risk he feels like he never would have had a family. He felt probably was planning to kill his two children before he comes back to Olympus, but that would haunt him. He sees that his punishment is putting his mortal wife and kids in danger, he isn't the god of war he use to be all happy that he won and serious. Now he's sad for what he done

My brother and I also feel bad about him. We come back to the other demi-gods.

"hmm...it's says "Athena is similar to Ares, many say that they're a married couple but they mistaken. They're actually just siblings, both god and goddess of war. Many say her daughter ( a Demi-god) is named Annathee and her older cousins are Aren and Arensin (the two famous demi's from their father's secret.) Athena and Ares have beaten many wars between bad (much like Hades,)" Annathee read

I saw her expression was suprised when she saw her name.

"hm...Apollo the god of the sun. Apollo sees everything (because the sun is in a faraway distance that he could see everything on what's happening.) His two children are Apilly(girl) and Apon(boy). He has a sibling name Artemis. Artemis is the daughter of Zeus and Apollo the son of Zeus also, many proclaimed that Ares was born before Apollo was." Apilly read

"ok let's see...Poseidon is the god of sea. He controls the sea, if angry makes the waters go into a storm and ships may sunken. His son is Percy, a demi-god. His siblings are Zeus, Hades and Haren. He has a metal symbolism scepter of the sea. Many say when Aren and Aresin (Ares children) bring Percy to Olympus that Poseidon will led the sea scepter in the hands of Percy, so he may also have the power." Percy read

"really?" Apilly, Annathee and Apon asked

"well...if that's what it says then I guess it is true" He said

Just then I saw a women looking at us. She approached at us.

"what do you mean really?" she asked

"well...we're just asking that maybe Percy will have the Sea scepter" I said

"what's your name?" she asked me

"Annie!" I said

"and you!" she asked

"Angel" Arensin replied

"you" she asked

"Peter!" Percy replied

"you two!" she asked

"Ally" Apilly said

"Andrew" Apon said

"you!" she asked

"Andrea!" Annathee said

She looked at us with suspicious eyes and walked away. I looked to see if she fully went, she did.

"good job guys" I said

I looked at Arensin.

"Kill her?" I asked

"Yep" he responded

We were about to go to our bags and grab our weapons.

"woah..woah..woah!" Annathee said

She grabbed our shoulders and pulled us away.

"are you crazy...maybe she thought...we're crazy...that's all" Annathee said

"nope...that's a siren" I said

"A what?" Apon asked

I felt as 4 more women were looking at us.

"Alright who's up for lunch!" I clapped my hands

I look behind me and see 4 women there and left.

"lunch?" Apilly asked

"yeah...we can't miss lunch!" I said

I pull them to the entrance and got our bags. We ran out of the museum.

"guys wait up...especially you Aren!" Annathee yelled

I slowed down.

"why are we running?" Percy asked

"because..." Arensin wasn't finish

"RUN!" I yell

They look back and see the women running to us. We ran as fast as we can. I was in the lead, because I was the fastest one. I ran into the woods, and the others were following me. The women were still behind us. Just then when I turned around I saw no women. We stopped.

"Guys what's wrong?" Apon asked

"here here demi's!" A women said in a high branch.

We look up and saw the 4 women in high branches. Just then they jumped off and turned into hideous monsters.

"DUCK! again" I yell

We ducked and this time it was harder since there were 4 sirens. 1 of them was flying on top of me, she kept scratching me. I finally flip and kick her in the face. Arensin was fighting one with his weapons (sword and shield.) Percy finally got up and got out a sword he got from camp, he started fighting, Annathee was also. Everybody was. I got out my weapons and started to attack. We killed the sirens, which was hard. They laid there dead until they turned into gold dust. Percy, Annathee, Apilly and Apon fell on the floor.

"man Aren" Annathee said

"huh?" I asked

"look at you...all those scratches" Percy said pointing at me

I look at myself and see a thousands or even a million of scratches on me.

"it's fine...I heal" I said

Percy saw a stream and ran to it, I smiled when he ran to the stream. 5 hours later Percy healed everybody by his powers.

"I didn't know you heal yourself with water?" Apon asked

"well I guess I do" Percy said smiling.

"thanks" Arensin and I said

"thank you Percy" Apilly and Apon said

"thanks" Annathee said

"you know you demi-gods of war are so serious sometimes" Percy said

"who me?" Annathee asked

"yep you three" Apon said

We settle together and sleep in the woods floor. We finally fall asleep.


	5. Multiplying heads

CHAPTER 4

MULTIPLYING HEADS

We woke up and the sun was beginning to come up. We got up and began the journey. While walking we became hungry. Funny we didn't eat yesterday, nor in camp. We stopped in a fast-food resturant, Subways. We ate and then finally begun our journey, we took the bus and went to Wisconsin. We went to a water park resort.

"wait why a resort?" Percy asked

"because some one's here" I said

I look around. We went to the entrance. I told Apilly the informartion to tell the women in the counter, Apilly was the nicest.

"excuse me we're lost, can you please tell me #117?" Apilly asked polietly

"of couse over to your right" she said

"thank you" Apilly said

We went to the right and I lead the way, I found #117.

"Oh shoot what about the key card" Annathee asked putting her hand in her forehead

"don't worry I got it" I said

I held the key card. I slid it in and went in. When we got in we saw a women there in a table.

"I've been expecting you" A women said

We stood silent.

"please come sit...you're safe for now" she said

I look around for any traps, monsters or any dangerous stuff. We sat down and she looked at us.  
"well I see you're Ares daughter" she said pointing at me "I mean look at you your serious, ready, cautious, attacker, silent!"

We still stayed silent.

"don't worry I'm not here to hurt you...I'm a goddess from the heavens" she said

"prove it" Arensin said

"I'm Artemis" she said

Apilly and Apon eyes widen bigger than Percy's and Annathee's. While Arensin's and I stayed still.

"yep...the only man I like is my brother...no other men...sorry Apon...where is he?" Artemis asked

Apon raised his hand.

"ok...I think I might like you" Artemis said "and Apilly?"

She raised her hand.

"Hi" Artemis said

Apilly smiled at her aunt.

"ok...Ares children stand in my left" Artemis said

Arensin and I walked to Artemis's left.

"So you're Arensin" Artemis said pointed at Arensin

We looked at her.

"ok...Zeus said that while going to Olympus...you two must STOP and stand in the middle of the walkway. You 4 must enter the Olympus house of gods, Zeus will turn you immortal" Artemis gave us instructions. "now go before security finds out this room is actually not being use, and you're all in here"

We ran out in the glass backway door. We were in the small backyard. We ran behind the sign that said "WILDERNESS WATER PARK RESORT" and went walking as if we were normal people. I heard guards break in the room, I looked back and they saw me. We ran and went straight to the woods next to the WILDERNESS RESORT. They lost us. In the distance I heard roars, I look around to see what's in the woods.

"oh...please don't be sirens!" Apilly plead

Just then a 4 headed monster apeared.

"nope...it's a HYDRA!" I yelled!

We get out of the way before it fire at us. I got out my sword and shield, Arensin does the same. Percy gets near a lake, Annathee get her weapons out, Apilly and Apon got their weapons also. The Hydra looks around who to kill first. Just then it reconized us, it opens it jaws right towards me. I get out really fast.

"AREN!" Annathee scream "watch out!"

I look in back of me and the I accidently cut off the head of the hydra.

"shoot...alright guys get armered real tight" I said

"why?" Apon asked

Just then two more heads grew. Now there was 6 heads, it roared real loud.

"oh...great!" Arensin said

The Hydra shoots out fire at us. We duck.

"whatever you do...don't cut out the heads...or they will grow to more!" Arensin directed

"then how will we defeat it!" Percy yelled

The Hydra turned around and headed toward Percy. Percy used his powers and hit the Hydra with water, he was perfectly scared but the Hydra fell down. Apilly and Apon used their powers and hit the Hydra. Annathee, Arensin, and I were the only ones left. The Hydra got up and ran towards us. Annathee and I went right and Arensin went left. I saw Arensin in the other side, we got up and string and tripped the Hydra. Annathee got some parts of it and tied the Hydra. The Hydra was now stuck by our awesome plan.

"how do we kill it?" Percy asked

Arensin's and my eyes widen. Ok this was a problem. Just then I look at it and I kick one of it's faces. The head goes unconsious. We all look at the monster

"Run!" I said

They looked at me. Arensin just nodded and we ran away from the monster. We got to a bus and went to Iowa. We ran to an apartment and went in front of a door that said 6BC. A women appeard and invited us in. She made us sit down, Arensin and I just stood up. The others looked confused.  
"well you must be the magnificent Demi children of the gods and goddess." She said breaking the silence

"yes" Apilly said nervously

"your Percy, Poseidon son" the lady said pointing at Percy

"uh...yeah" Percy said

"boy you're lucky you're going to meet your uncle Zeus" she said smiling

Percy chuckled.

"You two must be Apollo's son and daughter, Apilly and Apon" she said

"yeah" they both said at the same time

She smiled at them.

"and finally Annathee the daughter of Athena, her wisdom and war" She said

"yeah" Annathee said

The women looks at us and figures who we are, then her eyes widen.

"so it's true...Ares did have demi children" She says

We look at her puzzled.

"I'm Hera your grandmother, Ares mother, so it has been that he has been keeping a secret away from us." she said then she chuckled. "you're serious, fighters, skinny, quiet"

We look at her and give her a small smile.

"Ok...you must go to New York to the Empire State building. In there is a golden elevator, go to the Greek symbol. Press on it and you'll be taken to Olympus." She instructed

Both my brother and I nod. I told the others let's go.


	6. Medusa

**forgot to say how you should imagine Aren.**

**Name: Aren Willson**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair color: black**

**Color eyes: Faded blue**

**Skin color: kind of Tan**

**Personality: Serious and loves to fight like his father**

**Feelings: More along the line of seriousness**

**Loves: brother and mother (trying to love father once they get to know him)**

**Looks more like: father except for hair**

**I'll get to put more info on Ares and Arensin and the other guys!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

MEDUSA

We walked across the woods. We arrived at a garden store. It was probably aboned you could tell because there was no one, and vines were around the tiny store. We walked in to see if the lady or man had the bus schedule

"hello?" Annathee asked

"is anyone here?" Percy asked

No answer. There were a bunch of stones of people here. I have to say the person did a pretty nice job on building these people in stones. I walked around.

"the place is abonden" Arensin said

"look for a bus schedule" I said

They nod and look for the schedule. While walking around I had a feeling about this place. I see no one but ordinary people stone. I look around and see a stone person. I walk to it and see a Greek symbol. I look harder and try to figure it out.

"A warrior?" I asked "nah...maybe a myth stone...I mean they were defeated by..."

Oh No Medusa turned them into stone. _CRUNCH_. I look around, I see no one. I get out my sword, and look around cautiously. _SSSSS_. I look at my left and see nothing, just then a sharp boomerang and cut my leg. I bleeded a little. It was a 20 centimeter cut. I run to the right. I kept running just then I hit heads with Arensin. We fly 60 inches from the ground and hit the ground really hard. My head started hurting really bad.

"ARENSIN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yell

"SORRY...GR!" Arensin said in frustration

We both grabbed our heads. It was a massive head ache. Arensin got up still holding his head.

"Aren we need to get out of here!" he said

"I know...this is Medusa's lair" I said

Just then I heard a scream. Apilly and Apon came up behind us.

"ANNATHEE!" I yell

I run to where Annathee was. I hide behind a stone, in the corner of my eye I saw Annathee closing her eyes. Medusa was there trying to force Annathee to open her eyes. I was trying to force myself to run to Medusa and kill her but if I look in her eyes I will turn into STONE! Well good luck Aren!

"HEY MEDUSA FORGET ABOUT HER...IT'S ME WHO YOU WANT!" I said

She turns her head to see if I was there. I start running the opposite directions and she follows me. I hide between some of the stone people.

"well well well if it isn't Ares daughter...Aren" She says

I stay quiet.

"where's your twin brother?...did he not care about you...how about your little cousin? You know your little cousin's mother turned me into a women with snake hair...now I'm not beautiful just a women turning people into stone. I would like to kill her daughter, I heard that she still trying to fight well like you. My big priority is you and Arensin!" She said

I get my move. I get out my shield and cover it next to my head. I hit her with my shield and she fell. I slash her head out and it's there laying and blood was coming out. Arensin runs towards me and takes off his sweatshirt. He wraps his sweatshirt around Medusa's head. He still has his jacket. The others come to check on me, I was fine.

"How did you kill her?" Annathee asked

"by slicing her head" I said

They looked at me then at Arensin who is carrying Medusa's head. He put in his backpack. Our backpacks were the same. We kept walking.


	7. H and S

CHAPTER 6

H AND S

We finally made it to the Empire state building well New York City. When we took a step on the pavement and right away we heard screaming. We run to the trouble. We saw Hydras and Sirens. They were all assemble, ready to kill us!  
"Ok...Arensin take them to the elevator...I'll try to make it." I said

"No...you take them! I'll stay here make sure you and the others are safe." Arensin said

"dude...go...if any of the monsters follow you, you're going to kill them" I said

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE KILLED IF WE DON'T ACT FAST. NOW FIGURE IT OUT!YOU'RE BOTH TWINS" Annathee yelled

Arensin and I looked at eachother, I should stay.

"alright I'll stay" I said

"FINE! but make sure you're alive!" Arensin said angrily

I nod, still pretty mad. We patted eachother in the shoulder. They left and I was left with a huge amount of monsters from the underworld. They saw Arensin with the others running to the elevator.

"HEY YOU...GET ME!" I yell at the monsters

It looks who it was being yelled at, then it saw me. two hydras behind and front of me, two sirens in my right and left of me, I am in big trouble. I raise my sword to fight.

"come and get me!" I said

They began to charge at me. I start to fight. I fell on butt and my sword and shield go the opposite direction from me. The siren flies over to me and scratches me, I cover myself. I felt fire as my skin started burning from the scratches. I kicked her in the face, she flyed backwards. The hydra fires at me, I roll out fast and run to my sword. Just another siren comes and picks up my leg. She flies up and my foot is caught by her sharp claws. They felt like knifes with super super sharpeness. The hydra then tried to eat me, I squirm around so it won't get me. The siren get tired of me and drops me. I fall on my back really hard. I felt as if I was squished by brick walls. I get up and try to get my sword, as I crawled to my sword and shiels the hydra stands in front of me it looks at me furious. I look at it, it's red eyes shows you the underworld, the lava, the souls crying for help. I sigh in frustration, I get up and try to fight and get the sword. To tell you there were only 4 hydras and 4 sirens. Not much but they made a HUGE mess. The two sirens comes flying to me, I punch both of them in the face. I run to my weapons and get them. I get ready for my attacks, the sirens come back and I swing my sword. I slice off their heads and I try to figure out a way to kill them. MEDUSA's HEAD! Ok the only thing I have to do is run where Arensin and the others are and get it. again GOOD LUCK AREN! I run as fast as I can, and before I know it I just made it to the Empire State building. I run fast to the stairs while the hydras follow me.


	8. Ending of the Hydras

CHAPTER 7

ENDING OF THE HYDRAS

I get up to the top and finally make it to where Arensin and the others were.

"QUICK GIVE ME THE HEAD!" I said

"why?" Arensin asked

I snatch it away from him and hold it up, the hydras turned into stone. They crumbled by their weight of the heads. I wrap the head around Arensin's sweatshirt, I put it in my backpack. We go to the roof and see nothing.

"huh?" Percy asked

"where is it?" Annathee asked

"are we late?" Apilly asked worriedly

"great!" Apon asked frustrated

Arensin and I look at eachother. I knew what he was thinking about. We nod in agreement for what to do.

"Gods of the Heavens open the entrance to Olympus" We both said

Just then the golden elevater showed. We went in and I pressed the Greek Symbol. It went up really fast and finally went to Olympus.


	9. The Truth of Aren and Arensin

CHAPTER 8

THE TRUTH OF AREN AND ARENSIN

We made it to Olympus and we looked around. There were buildings but not that kind of building, they're greek art. We saw the house of the gods. Arensin and I stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"come...don't you want to meet your father?"Apilly asked

"we can't" Arensin said

"why?"Percy asked

"because we aren't allowed to, like I said before we're your guardians and taking to you 4 to be immortal" I said "Zeus forced our father to put our lives at risk, we can see him once we return ALL of demi-gods to their rightful parent's"

"that sucks" Annathee said

"yeah...but uh...life isn't always fair."Arensin and I said

I pointed to the house, they knew they had to go.

"bye!"they said

All at once they came to hug us. we hugged them back and they left.

"long time from hugs" I said

"oh...yeah" Arensin replied

"come one...I bet danger is awaiting" I siad

"we can't miss that!" Arensin said

We turned around and ran back to the elevator. We went down and met Earth in our faces. We heard a roar in the distance. Arensin and I smirk evily. ready to fight.


	10. Immortal

CHAPTER 9

IMMORTAL

The demi-gods got in and saw the gods there all waiting for them. They gasped and were happy to see their children.

"good job Ares...I guess your children are strong" Apollo said looking at Ares.

Ares looked unhappy, the demi-gods could see why. He misses his children.

"Annathee?" Athena asked

"mom!" Annathee said

Annathee ran to her mother and they both hugged in joy. Apollo and his kids meet, Poseidon met his son. Ares went to his room, very unhappy. In his room Ares was thinking of doing some trouble, but right now he didn't feel like it. He saw himself in a mirror and looked at his reflection. Blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, hunk, serious, killer, dangerous, violent and something he never expected _sad_. That was something unusual to Ares, he was always serious sometimes even happy but sad wasn't always showed. _knock knock_.

"excuse me?" a sweet voice called

Ares looked at the door and tried to recognize the voice. He stopped thinking and replied.

"come in" Ares replied

The door swung open and 4 children came in. Ares finally recognized it was Apollo's daughter who called out. They looked around and looked back at him. Ares inside felt weird, and shaky. He never spoke to kids not even the gods or goddess children here in Olympus. There was an awkward silence in Ares' room, just then Apilly broke te silence.

"So we were wondering why are Aren and Arensin not able to meet you?" Apilly asked

Ares looked at the floor and back at the curious children. He tried to find an easier way instead of saying a long story.

"well Zeus found out I had mortal children and he banned them away from me, so he made them bring all demi-gods to Olympus and then they could see me" Ares explained

"Oh" the 4 said

"we're sorry we didn't mean to bring it up" Percy apoligized

"no...no...it's ok" Ares said

"well we better be going" Annathee said

Ares nodded and they left. Ares was alone in his room again, just then another came in. _great 50 more people want to learn about my mortal children_. He sighed hestiantly and replied.

"come in" Ares replied

This time Hera came in. Ares looked at her and looked at the sword that is on the floor.

"Ares...I met both Aren and Arensin, I have to say. Aren is a serious, cold fighter, and beautiful young women. Arensin is a cold fighter, serious, handsome young man" Hera said to his son "just like you"

Ares halfy smiled to his mother.

"I'm glad you got to see them" Ares responded

"go to sleep Ares...you need rest" Hera said

Ares nodded and she left, he went to bed and thought about his children. _I'm sorry Aren and Arensin for not being there...this is my fault_. He thought and went to sleep.


	11. Hearing Inside

CHAPTER 10

HEARING INSIDE

We finally made it to camp half-blood and when we were about to sleep, I heard a voice. _I'm sorry Aren and Arensin for not being there...this is my fault_. I looked around to see if anyone was there, but no one. I ran to Arensin he had a shocked face.

"did you hear that?" I asked

"ye...ah" Arensin said still with shock

We both looked at eachother as we heard our father's voice about a moment ago. We smiled and looked at the dark woods that is next to the camp. Then we looked up at the sky thinking about our father. Ares god of war and his two children that have a sad past but the same ability as their father. WAR

THE END

_**UNTIL BOOK 2 EVIL INSIDE (BOOK 2 AN UNTOLD MYTH)**_


End file.
